Un rato en mis tacones
by MariSeverus
Summary: Ronald Weasley, desea casarse y entender a su prometida Hermione Granger. Ella le comenta, que debería ponerse en sus zapatos. Pues, al intentarlo, entenderá lo que se siente esa expresión y lo que esconde. Sólo se espera, que sepa caminar con ellos.
1. Prólogo

Ronald Weasly, observaba como su futura esposa; y su madre charlaban. Movía la cabeza, sin entender qué sucedía. Hablaban sobre dolores, necesiades femeninas y tantas cosas; que lo mareaban por completo. Para cuando su prometida, giraba la cabeza; simplemente sonrió al verle aburrido. Se levantó, y le rodeó entre sus brazos; deslizándolos por su cuello.

- Ya nos íbamos- musitó ella, en su oído.

- No tengo ningun inconveniente, si necesitan charlar; háganlo. Siempre es lindo volver a la madriguera.

- ¿Lindo?- rió ella, y su risa le acarició las orejas- ¿Desde cuando, tú dices esas cosas?

- Deja de burlarte ¿Quieres? Trato de decirte algo emotivo, y a ti no te parece más que una burla.

- Sólo, me extraña. No dejaste de tratarme de "tú" sino hasta hace poco. Ahora, soy tu "amor".

- Necesitaba tiempo para adaptarme.

Ella no le respondió, simplemente le dio en los labios; un pequeño beso mariposa y caminó hasta el salón. Ron suspiró, y abatido se preparó para otra charla de dos horas; con su hermana Ginny. Por suerte, allí estaba Harry potter; para mantenerse hombre.

Harry estaba sentado en la cocina, mirando el profeta. Ron caminó lentamente hacia él, y le observó con una sonrisa. Harry le invitó a sentarse. Eso hizo, acercándose un vaso de agua.

- ¿Aún no le dices?- preguntó Harry- ¿Decirle a Hermione que quieres casarte? digo.

- No, y cada vez se me hace más difícil- resopló él, apoyando su cabeza en el mesón de la cocina- ¿Cómo debo hacerlo?

- Quizás, diciéndoselo solamente.

- ¡Eso si que es gracioso Harry!- se quejó Ron con exasperación- Cada vez que trato de hablarle es una tarea imposible. Mi madre, siempre lanza puntadas; y me avergüenza.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. Su compromiso con Ginny si estaba en marcha, y muy pronto sería su boda. En un instante, Hermione cruzaba la cocina y se dirigía Hacia Ron. Harry fingió que Ginny le llamaba, y salió de la cocina.

- ¿Nos vamos? Es tarde ya, y está lloviendo. Mañana tenemos que venir a cenar, y si no duermo; dudo que me levante

- Está bien- fue su única respuesta.

Para cuando salieron de la madriguera; la lluvia caía muy fuerte. Ron estiró el paraguas para Hermione; pero ella para evitar mojarse se lo quitó. La "zanahoria" como solía llamarle Draco, antes; sí que quedó bien lavada. Hermione, sólo se tapó la boca sin parar de reírse. Y mucho más, cuando un automovil pasaba violentamente y le mojaba al caer en un charco.

- ¡Lo lamento Ron! ¡No sabía que estabas tras de mí!

- ¡Tú arreglarás esto!

- Como si me costara verte sin algo puesto.

El joven no le contestó, y se levantó los ruedos de su pantalón para evitar seguir mojándose las calcetas y zapatos. Al entrar en el hogar, Ron seguía quejándose.

- ¡Debimos aparecernos!- rugió, quitándose la camisa- ¡Seguro pescaré un resfriado de los mil demonios!

- Se me olvidó sugerírtelo. Estaba pensando en la boda de Ginny.

Ron simplemente terminó de desvestirse en la sala, y subía las escaleras para buscar unas pijamas. En cuanto se las colocó, Hermione subía hasta la habitación. Suavemente se inclinó sobre la cama; y se sentó a su lado.

Ron suspiró, mirando a su alrededor. ¡Ahora o nunca! Se le declaraba por que sí. Abrió y cerró los ojos; tragando fuertemente. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse y lanzarse a la cama moviendo las piernas. Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero ya sabía que Ron no soportaría el no decirle.

Sin embargo, no oyó nada; y simplemente se levantó para cambiarse la ropa. Se introdujo en el baño, mientras Ron se daba palmadas en la frente. ¡Tenía que hablar! ¿Y si escribía?

Para cuando Hermione, emergió del baño; el chico tenía los labios apretados y le observaba. Al sentarse y encender la luz de su lámpara de noche; él le habló.

- Hermione, ¿Podría yo, hacerte una pregunta?

- Sí claro- dijo, colocándole una marca a la página del libro que leía; y girándose hacia él.

- ¿Qué harías tú, si alguien te dijera que se quiere casar contigo?

- Pues, no lo sé; quizás me asustaría.

Ron empalideció notablemente, y casi perdía el valor para continuar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hermione sonreía.

- ¿Tú acaso?

- Sólo pregunto por el asunto de Ginny y Harry.

- Pues, mira; trata de ponerte en mis zapatos. ¿Cómo reaccionarías, si de la nada te dijeran eso?

No se dijeron más, Ron meditaba lo que su novia le indicaba. Para cuando ella se fue a dormir, él simplemeente giraba en la cama. ¿Cómo se sentiría de ser mujer y que alguien le dijese eso?

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, cuidando de que Hermione no se levantara. La lluvia cesó, y él encendió la luz de closét donde colocaban su ropa. Allí, divisó unos lindos tacones rojos que a Hermione le habían encantado cuando él se los regaló.

_"Ponte en mis zapatos"_

Era una idea estúpida, pero eso hizo. Apenas pudo poner sus pies en esos tacones. Por un momento no sintió nada. Hasta que.

¡Todo se vio diferente! ¡Estaba siendo sensible y se miraba en el espejo acomodándose el cabello! tenía muchas ideas diferentes. Las compras, la conversación con Ginny. ¿Así se sentían los zapatos de Hermione?  


* * *

  
Bueno, es una idea loca; sólo espero que le guste a alguien y me comenten; les dejo besos.

M*S


	2. ¿Cómo lo ve una mujer?

Hola, lamento dejarles cortados; pero estoy estudiando. Igual, espero que les guste; se los culminaré. Lo prometo.

M*S

* * *

2.- ¿Cómo lo ve una mujer?

Ronald, se levantó con una sensación bastante diferente; y compleja de definir. Hermione, se había levantado temprano, y apenas se duchó y desayunó; se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla. En cuanto él supo que ella ya no estaba, simplemente volvió al armario y miró los tacones rojos. Debía estar en sus zapatos para entenderlo todo, pues bien; eso haría. Aunque, fuese tremendamente bochornoso.

Se los calzó, luego de colocarse su ropa y; se miró en el espejo. Agradeció que ellos, soportaran sus pies; puesto que no quería romperlos. Se veía ridículo, con un pantalón de vestir negro y todo hombre; excepto los zapatos.

Caminar era un martirio, y era mucho más incómodo de lo que su novia aparentaba. Se cayó un par de veces; y le costó bajar las escaleras. Sus pies se asaban dentro, y se preguntó; cómo las mujeres soportaban que los insectos fastidiasen. Eso era, parte de su propeso gradual para entender a Hermione. Si fuera otra, quizás ni lo intentaría.

Se detuvo frente a su puerta, e inspiró fuértemente. ¡Tenía que estar loco, para querer hacerlo! ¡Iba a salir con ellos! No sin antes, estar una sesión entera, enfrente del espejo; arreglándose el cabello y tratando de hacerlo de una forma femenina. Quiso maldecir, pero recordó que debía ser sensible.

Tocó el maquillaje de Hermione, y tosió cuando el polvo cayó en su cara. Hacer eso todos los días, era un completo desastre y una molestia. bueno, al menos Hermione era considerada, y no usaba tanto maquillaje.

Cuando se sintió listo, se detuvo otra vez en la puerta; ya había dado la decimo quinta vuelta. "Ponte en mis zapatos Ron" Pues, tenía que ver el mundo en sus zapatos.

Se decidió por salir, y usar el auto. Al menos, no debía llamar a un taxi; o eso creyó. Su auto estaba nuevamente descompuesto. Era hora de caminar y eso hizo; ligeramente ruborizado.

- ¡Mira mami! ¡Usa tacones rojos!- exclamó una niña, y Ron se sintió morir de primera. ¡Camina en los zapatos de Hermione!

Para cuando llegó, o casi; admiró el lugar. Tenía que trabajar, pero no sabía como reaccionarían todos al verle en tacones. Pues bien, lo sabría al subir.

- ¡Te quedan hermosos!- bromeó un compañero- ¿Puedo preguntar?

- No- respondió él tajante.

- Muy bien, pero no preguntes; luego por las burlas.

Pues bien, Hermione trabajaba como empleada ministerial; y de vez en cuando se quejaba de dolores en algunas partes. ¿Qué era lo que le hacía sufrir ese dolor? ¿Los tacones? seguramente, por que eran insoportables. Los dejó caer, y estiró los pies.

- ¡Hola Weasly!- saludó un compañero. Ron sólo sonrió, haciendo que el hombre se desconcertara- ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No me estrecharás la mano?

_¿Las mujeres estrechan la mano? _- Hola Bernie- fue lo único que contestó el joven, girándose hacia su mesa- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Y por qué, llevas zapatos de mujer?

_Para comprender a mi novia, con la que deseo casarme. Una idea tonta, pero ya estoy desesperado y probaría cualquier cosa. _- Están a la moda, y son cómodos.

- No sé qué sucede contigo- se mofó el hombre a su lado- incluso, son rojo esmeralda. ¿Te has peleado con tu novia y te ha dejado, nada más que con eso?

Ron prefirió no contestar, ante el bochornoso comentario. Su trabajo, fue menos que ameno; pero al menos estaba en camino de entender a su novia.

Caminar por el mundo mágico con ellos, fue otro proceso. En una tienda, de ladrillos negros y de aspecto lúgubre; un hombre le susurró que habían tónicos para cambiar de cuerpo y aspecto. Por supuesto, si era por su sexualidad; que tenía problemas.

Líbido, y con el rostro rojo como un tomate; Ron decidió ignorarle y doblar la esquina. Había una tienda más adelante. Una tienda, con un aspecto rosa y cursi; y no era por sus paredes. Quería regalarle algo. Algo que le ayudase, a decirle a su novia; que deseaba casarse con ella.

Haciendo caso omiso a las burlas, se adentró y miró a su alrededor con la mayor calma que pudo adoptar. Habían muchísimas cosas, pero él nunca había entendido nada acerca de ellas. ¿Qué le gustaba a una mujer?

Acudió a los tacones, y trató de extraer la mayor cantidad de sensibilidad posible; de ellos. En un instante, cerró los ojos; y trató de sentirse el personaje. Trató de transformarse en Hermione Granger.

Lentamente, todo se apreció diferente. Literalmente, comenzó a ver "rosa". Muñecos, pociones que olían a perfumes; dulces y collares. Todo se le hizo tan llamativo.

- Las pociones de aroma, son muy apreciadas- indicó un hombre, atrás de él. Su cabello, era una larga melena rubia y no le extrañaba, que viese con normalidad; el que usara tacones de mujer- El aroma perdura, aunque la chica haga cualquier cosa.

Ron negó con la cabeza. Su novia, no necesitaba un perfume. Siguió contemplando los estantes; en busca de algo mejor.

- ¿Qué es lo que busca?- regresó el hombre; mirándole con detenimiento. Ron despegó los labios, pero no precisó palabras. ¡No tenía idea!- ¿Cómo es ella?

Ron intentó describírsela, y le habló de su pasión por la lectura. Le mostró muchos regalos intelectuales, pero no pensaba que con eso; podía conquistarla. Siguió observando a su alrededor.

De pronto. Algo en su interior, fluyó como una especie de ola. Su mirada, se detuvo en un adorno; en una de las vitrinas. Oía una vocecilla en él que le decía "¡Cómpralo, cómpralo!" y sonaba a Ginny o a Hermione; como si vieran ellas mismas. Miró los zapatos, y se preguntó; si estaba enloqueciendo.

- ¡Ah, es una fina pieza de piedrería!- resumió el vendedor, con sus delgados ojos azules; mirándole- Todas las chicas y las mujeres que vienen a ver este collar, quedan enamoradas con el.

Era ciertamente muy hermoso. Una especie de relicario, con adornos de estrellas en sus cuentas. al final, una rosa de cristral con un broche; por donde se abría el mismo.

- Sí sin duda, a ellas les encanta. No me extrañaría, que a usted también.

Ron hizo un gesto con la mirada, queriendo decir que sólo usaba los tacones para entenderlas; pero se limitó a ahorrarse las aclaratorias. Pagó por el collar, y suspiró al observar que la belleza; no era algo barato. Primera lección.

Caminó a través del callejón, con uno que otro tropezón; por las irregularidades en las piedras del suelo. Se perdió en un oscuro rincón, y simplemente desapareció. Tenía que volver a casa, y descansar los pies. Por supuesto, debía primero esconder el regalo y necesitaba de algunos consejos. Así que, la madriguera era la primera parada.

Para cuando emergió de la chimenea, sólo Harry estaba allí; y observó sus pies. ¡Estaba usando zapatos de mujer! No esperó por una explicación, y simplemente se lo preguntó con estupefacción. ¿Hermione y él, se habían peleado acaso?

- ¿Usar zapatos de mujer?- preguntó, con una exclamación; que Ron quiso acallar- ¿Te volviste loco?

- No sé- respondió él con sinceridad- pero ¿Qué otra alternativa tengo?

- Decirle la verdad, por ejemplo.

- ¡Imposible, ella dijo que se sentiría terrible si alguien le propusiera matrimonio!

- Lo dijo, por la sorpresa; pero si eres tú lo dudo.

- Aún así, esto de entender a las mujeres; no es mala idea. Verás, hoy acudí a los zapatos; y mira qué hermoso regalo encontré para ella.

- Te desconosco Ron- dijo, cuando observara el collar que él sostenía en sus manos.

Ron no contestó, y se apresuró a quitarse los tacones y a descansar sus pies. Caminó varias veces alrededor de la sala, para regresarles la movilidad perdida. Harry sonreía burlista, y le observaba desde la cocina.

- Ser mujer no es nada fácil- respondió él, luego de un rato caminando- no sé como ellas, soportan estas cosas.

- Se acostumbran, por eso son mujeres. Tú no lo eres, y no debes acostumbrarte a ellos.

- Bueno, mientras quiera saber de esto; tendré que acostumbrarme.

- Estás demente. O demasiado enamorado.

Ron iba a responder, pero en ese instante; su madre y su hermana bajaban las escaleras. le pidió a Harry con una mueca con su dedo; que guardara silencio y pateó los tacones debajo de un sofá.

- Ronald, ¿Cuando llegaste?- refirió su madre- ¿Y por qué estás descalzo?

- Estaba cansado- refirió él, y Harry sólo se rió. Ginny les miró ceñuda y negó con la cabeza; llena de confusión.

- ¡Qué lindo regalo! ¿Es para Hermione?

- Sí- dijo él, un tanto abochornado- pero no sé, cómo debería entregárselo.

- Es sencillo. Envuéveselo y dáselo.

- No, quiero que sea- Ron tragó, y se sonrojó levemente- quiero que sea, "especial"

- ¡Oh ya entiendo!- musitó Ginny, rodando los ojos hacia Harry que no podía evitar reírse- Mi hermanito quiere, ser "especial".

- Ya basta, cállense los dos.

- Te ayudaré- indicó Ginny- pero harás todo lo que te diga sin quejas.

* * *

Culminado. Besos y saludos.

M*S


	3. Clases de romance

3.- Clases de romance:

Ginny estuvo, la mayor parte del tiempo; de pie frente a Ronald. Estaba mirando su forma de caminar, y hasta su forma de hablar; al dirigirse hacia Hermione. Harry reía desde el sillón, mientras Ron intentaba mantener "la postura" y no desviar la mirada; al momento de entregar el preciado obsequio.

Ginny negaba con la cabeza, mientras Ron trataba de dirigirse a ella; como si fuera su novia. Le parecía que su forma de hablarle, tenía todo menos tacto; y que eso se apreciaba a kilómetros. También creía, que debía dejar de vestirse como lo hacía; y vestirse más acorde a la circunstancia que debía afrontar. Por supuesto, si Ron tuviese un lápiz y un papel, pensó Harry; estaría anotándolo.

Para cuando Ginny se fue, Ron se tiró al sofá; a pensar en algo coherente. Sintió bajo sus pies, esos tacones rojos que había tratado de esconder. ¿Y si se los ponía y trataba de pensar en lo que un chica observaba en el chico; y lo mejoraba? Sin duda, le sería útil.

- Oh no, no te los pondrás otra vez- se quejó Harry mientras Ron los sacaba nuevamente a la luz.

- Sólo será por una vez más- acervó el joven, colocándose los tacones.

- ¡No sabes lo ridículo que te ves en ellos!

Ron prefirió no escuchar, y continuar con su investigación. Caminar, lo intentaba; y parecía haber mejorado. Aunque, las burlas no.

Al regresar a casa, ya sabía que Hermione no estaba allí. Escondió el regalo, y comenzó a imaginarse; a sí mismo entrando. Se criticaría frente al espejo.

- Hola Ron, ¿Cómo estás cariño?- se dijo, en el espejo- ¡Uy, pero qué camisa tan rara!- se detuvo a meditar- No, así parezco Lockheart.

Volvió a intentarlo nuevamente, luego de un rato. Suspiró y volvió a dirigirse al espejo, acariciándose el cabello y poniéndose las manos en la cadera. ¿Qué diría Hermione, si estuviera frente a ella?

Sin éxito, se sentó en la cama; y pensó en lo que Ginny había mencionado que debía hacer. Sin mucho detenimiento, buscó el collar y comenzó a desordenar su clóset para buscar ropa apropiada. Estaba esa túnica que usó en el baile de 4to año. Él quería impresionarla, no matarla de la risa.

Hermione llegó al apartamento, y preguntó por él desde las escaleras. Apresurado, y casi cayéndose; guardó los tacones en el armario.

- Has llegado muy temprano- le dijo, mientras ella le observaba con detenimiento.

- ¿Por qué estás tan tenso?, ¿Mal día en el trabajo?

- Caminé. El auto estaba descompuesto.

- ¿Nuevamente? Deberías llevárselo a un mecánico, y dejarte de la magia. Un día, el auto hablará nuevamente; como lo hizo hace unos días. ¿Quieres que tengamos problemas con el pequeño vecino otra vez?- se rió ella recordándose del asunto. Costó explicarle, que era un simple truco; a un niño de ocho años.

- Fue un accidente, estornudé- se quejó Ron, mirando hacia la cómoda que ella deseaba abrir- ¡No, no abras allí!

- ¿Por qué?- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿Qué hay aquí que no puedo ver?

- Está rota- mintió- hay insectos adentro, y tengo que resolverlo.

- ¿Con magia?- se preguntó ella, pero Ron negó con la cabeza.

- Lo haré de la forma muggle, si eso quieres. Pero no la abras.

- Está bien, que te diviertas con tus insectos "querido"- rió ella, saliéndose de la habitación- prepararé el almuerzo.

Ron suspiró, dejándose caer en la cama. Sin duda, esconder un regalo, hasta el momento perfecto. Suspuso, que una cena; sería un buen momento. Giró su cabeza, y observó los tacones rojos; dentro del clóset.

Al bajar, Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa; leyendo el profeta. Ron caminó nervioso, hacia la cocina e inspiró muchísimas veces; antes de dirigirse hacia ella. Llevarla a cenar, tenía que intentar ser sensible, aunque sentía morir; de sólo pensar en ello.

Hermione le observó rodear la mesa, y sentarse a poca distancia. Rió al verlo, doblar algo distraídamente. Ron cada vez que actuaba así, o había hecho algo mal; o quería decirle algo que le parecía embarazoso. Esperaba, que fuera lo segundo.

Cuando ya no pudo más, se volvió para verla; y se dirigió a ella. Ella, soltó el periódico, y le miró con atención.

- Hermione, me gustaría; que fuésemos a alguna parte. ¿No te parecería bien?

- ¿Salir? ¿Tú, invitándome a salir?

- Sí, supongo que podríamos intentarlo.

- ¿Y a dónde quieres llevarme?

- A comer. Podríamos escoger un sitio. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

- Un lugar silencioso, romántico- retó la chica- lleno de entapizado rosa, y corazones rojos.

- No sé si exista un lugar así, pero.

- ¡Sólo bromeo Ronald!- se rió ella- ¿Por qué tan amable?

Ron meditó, y las palabras "tengo un regalo" y "me quiero casar contigo" brincaron a su boca, pero se detuvo inmediatamente. Increíblemente ridículo iba a escucharse diciendo eso, y mucho más usando los zapatos de mujer.

Hermione no esperó respuesta, y ya había hecho una sugerencia del lugar de destino. El almuerzo, concurrió bastante normal; excepto para él quien seguía practicando los consejos de Ginny.

La tarde se hizo, y la noche dio comienzo. Ron se miraba en el espejo, mientras se acomodaba la ropa. En el reflejo, observó los tacones rojos. ¿Debería ponerse en los zapatos de su novia en esa cena? Seguramente, entendería como se sentía ella en una cena. ¿Tan milagrosos eran esos tacones? Pues, no lo sabría sino; hasta probarlos.

Por supuesto, ella no debía verle con ellos calzados; así que tenía que ingeniarse un plan. Los utilizaría en el baño, cuando tuviese inconvenientes. Se llamó estúpido, muchas veces antes de asentir y guardar su varita.

Hermione le esperaba abajo, con un vestido rojo carmesí. Estaba muy hermosa, y él pensaba que el collar que quería obsequiarle; era la pieza faltante. Ella sonrió, mientras él bajaba las escaleras, hecho un saco de nervios.

- Y todavía no tenemos hijos- lanzó ella, y él se petrificó.

Suspiró, abriéndole la puerta; y mirando hacia las escaleras. Los tacones estaban allí, y vendrían a él cuando los necesitase. Sí, sin duda tenía un problema mental y debía acudir a San Mungo. Necesitaba atención urgentemente.

- ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.


	4. Una cena especial

Ese día, Ron estaba muy nervioso. ¡No sabía cómo debía actuar frente a ella! Hermione, le observaba cómo sudaba frío y sonreía a cada dos minutos. ¡Qué nervioso estaba su novio! Y qué tonto se veía.

Con un suspiro, se encargó de abrirle la puerta a su esposa. Habían tomado un taxi, ya que su auto no había querido encender. Con una sonrisa, ella apartaba su vestido de un charco de agua. Ron, corrió hasta la puerta del restaurant y se la abrió. Ella, entró y se detuvo en la mesa, Ron también.

- ¿Qué esperas?- le preguntó ella y él, no entendió el mensaje.

- ¿De qué, Hermione?

- La silla- le dijo y Ron, se dio un golpe en la frente con una mano. ¡Cierto, tenía que mover la silla para que ella se sentara! Eso hizo.

Con una sonrisa, ella negaba con la cabeza mientras Ron, nervioso, se sentaba en la mesa y se limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo que estaba sobre la mesa. Hermione, ladeó la cabeza y observó la cartilla que un mesero, colocaba en la mesa. Ron, no podía ya ni ver de los nervios. Si le salía mal, no sabría qué hacer.

Ella, escogió muy pronto y Ron, se tardó más en decidir. El mesero, traía el mejor vino de la casa y ella, estaba degustándolo. Ron, se aflojaba la corbata con mucho estrés. Los zapatos, tendrían que decirle ¡Relájate!

- Voy al baño- dijo y Hermione asintió con una risilla suave.

Se detuvo en el baño y suspiró. Bien, necesitaba la ayuda divina de los zapatos o si no, todo se echaría a perder. No había aprendido del amor y sólo esos zapatos, le enseñaban lo que sentían y padecían las mujeres. Sacó su varita y los convocó hasta el baño. Se los colocó y esperó a que hicieran su magia, pero no sintió nada. Suspirando, intentó una vez más, cerrando los ojos y deseando ser una mujer.

- ¡Vamos, funcionen!- se quejó, mirando el espejo ¡Díganme qué debo hacer!

Aquellos zapatos no hablaban, así que Ron estaba en aprietos. Intentó pensar en algo productivo. Tal vez, si se sentía mujer por un rato, lograría entender a Hermione. ¿Qué hacían las mujeres en el tocador o qué, esperaban en una cena?

- Lo primero. Que el joven, sea un caballero- se dijo y se miró el cabello- y que aprenda a peinarse.

Se acomodó el cabello y se introdujo la camisa por dentro. Suspirando, comenzó a arreglar su corbata y a mirar sus zapatos. ¿Estaban bien lustrados?

- Luego, tienes que saber hablar y ser gracioso. Educado cuando comes y sobretodo, cuando bebes. La cuchara de la sopa, los tenedores especiales para ensaladas.

Se miraba y se hacía un análisis exhaustivo de todo lo que debía conocer. Con una sonrisa, intentaba aumentar sus características. Cuando se sintió listo, emergió del baño y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse de lo que veía.

- ¿Pero, qué te pasó?- suspiró y le observó- Pareces, todo un tonto. Ven acá.

Ella le acomodó la ropa. Ron, había regresado los tacones rojos a la casa y se sentaba con nerviosismo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Ah sí! Ser un caballero.

Sirvió más vino en la copa de Hermione y con una sonrisa a medias le preguntó si deseaba caviar. En su vida, había comido eso, pero si a ella le apetecía, se metería un gran bocado en la boca y lo tragaría.


End file.
